


Light Reading

by Meloncholor



Series: Belinda and Leandra Belmont [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Other, They're all friends, homey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloncholor/pseuds/Meloncholor
Summary: Sypha finds a book about vagina spells





	Light Reading

Sypha hummed a tune to herself as she wandered down her eleventh aisle that day, she carried a few scrolls under her arms, and checked the titles frequently as she shelved them with care. It was a haul that she was extremely pleased with, stumbled upon in a small abandoned tower a few miles north of Gresit. She had read them thoroughly before they came to stay and winter at the hold, small folk stories of wendigo’s who had been known to breed in the area. She shelved another in a small crevice just above her head. Her eyes trailed down as she reached back, something bright caught her eye. Nestled between two larger tomes was a violently purple leather-bound book. She set down her scrolls to gain a better grip on the large tome covering her prize. She heaved the book off of the other and grabbed it. She giggled a little, it was barely enough to count for an afternoon’s read. She flipped it over to read the cover. 

“ _ Compendium of the Female Mystique.”  _ It was simply written with a small flowing hand and the leather had been painstakingly inked purple. She flipped open the cover, and turned into the first page.

“Oh God.”

 

-0-

 

Trevor found them tucked into a small room, Alucard leaning over Sypha sitting at a table. They were having a pretty spirited laugh, which he hoped wasn’t at his expense again. “What the hell have you two been doing? I just had to unload the rest of the damned cart myself!”

“We were caught up in the work of your great-grandmother Belinda, Belmont.” Alucard sneered, raising himself to cross his arms. 

“What on earth are you talking about?” Trevor crossed the room in a few great strides, shoving the dhampir out of his path and taking his place haunting over Sypha’s shoulder. He recognized the smooth handwriting.

“Jesus Christ is that Nana Bell’s writing?” He snatched the book out from under the mage’s nose and scanned down the page.

“Hey!” Sypha laughed. “I was reading that!”

“ _ Channel your mana into the lower half while seated upon the sigil can tighten and rejuvenate….” _ He shut the book. “My grandmother wrote about vaginas.”

“Spells for vaginas.” Alucard corrected.

Sypha burst out laughing knocking back the chair and nearly throwing herself onto the floor.

“Mother said she was crazy.” He tossed the book back onto the table. Huffing and turning back out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, but this is going to be a Prelude to a new series exploring Trevor's mother and grandmother


End file.
